Assassin Creed Remix
by Calyx64
Summary: Redone. Im paid to kill, to elimnate, to take a life. she came and change that for me. now, I'm on the run from my past, as one of my partners from my time in teh military tries to kill me. I am an Assassin. Rated M for smut and language. Naru/Ino.


****

Hello my readres. THis is a story i got from Cehmacc14. He allowed me to redo the story, so here is the New Assassin Creed.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

* * *

May fourth two thousand and twelve at four-o-eight hours…

A black limo pulls into a parking lot of a supermarket. It stops only ten feet from the door before a male with white hair steps out. He looks in both directions before walking into the market. Thirty minutes later he walks back out with a brown haired female with him. He opens the door and allows her to step in followed by him. As he closed the door the limo pulls of into the dim lit streets and down the metro road.

The black limo pulls up at a darkened manor. It rolls into the drive way before the man stepped out with the female. They make their way up stairs into the large bedroom while kissing. He sets her on the bed before walking into the bathroom.

"Hey…so how rich are you?" asked the female.

"Very…so when are you going to pull of that dress of yours?" asked the man to only receive no response. "Yumi…." He said as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but his pants. He looks over the bed to see the female in a pool of blood. "Yumi!" He rushes over to her and grabbed her hand only to feel the cold touch of steel against his throat.

"Don't say a word." Said the person.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" said the man.

"Are you Isao Fujioka?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Good, I am here under the orders of Lady Tsunade to kill you for plotting an attack on Konoha soil. You can ether pay me to let out live or I can kill you?"

"Ill pays you."

"Good, now go and get me the money hidden under the piano in the living room." It said as it pulled the blade away. Isao turned to see blonde hair before running down the stairs. "Don't even try calling the driver, because he been dead since ten in the morning." Isao quickly moved the piano, typed in the pin code and opened the safe before feeling the blade against his throat again. "Good, now say good night." The blonde haired person said before slitting Isao's throat.

"N-n-Naruto…its y-y-you who i-i-is the A-a-a-assassin." Isao said before feeling blood against his face.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he grabbed the money from out the safe. Naruto looked at Isao for a quick second, seeing the cold stare in his eyes.

He walked out of the house into the dark night; he looked around before walking down the street. He began hear soft footsteps behind him, he turn, looking behind himself. He spotted a group of thugs following hm. He let out a low sigh and walked fast, he kept listening as the thugs behind him began to jog at him. Naruto flung the bag over his shoulder and burst into a run. He turn into ally ways and jumped over fences. He looked behind himself, finding that he lost them. He slowed down, looking up at the silver moon.

"Hmm…it's a nice night, maybe I should head to the club after this." Naruto mumbled to himself.

He came up upon a run down warehouse; he unlocked the four pad locks and pushed open the seventy pound lead door. The inside was well built, bookshelves upon bookshelves racked with guns and ammunition. By a large garage type door was a row of three cars, a truck and a sports bike. Naruto walked up a flight of stair to the upper level, where the living space was at and into an office space. Naruto took a seat in his chair and dropped the bag on the desk.

"Now to count the damn money." Naruto pulled out his knife and ripped the bag open, pouring out the contents, "on second thought, I'll just guess it the price. Um let's see…a lot of money approximately eleven hundred thousand, a couple of nice ass Rolex watches, I'll just keep one and stick the other with the money, a few chains…and other crap. Well all together, about a quarter of a million sitting here." Naruto rolled over to another desk and pulled out a notepad and wrote down the money estimates.

Naruto sat at the bar in a club; he scanned the dance floor looking at the girls dancing. He had a smile on his face and along with one on his other head. He chugged down his beer and walked onto the dance floor, dancing a little. He walked up to a blonde hair chick and looked at her. She wore a light blue top with a white skirt.

"You want to dance?" He asked over the music. She shook her head yes and they began dancing. She was grinding up and down him as the music beat grew faster into the night.

Both of them laughed as they sat in a booth with glasses of beer in front of them. They exchanged stories of each other and laughed even more.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Ino Yamanaka, daughter of-." Ino said when Naruto interrupted her.

"Colonel Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Your father was one of my commanders when I was in the special ops." Naruto let out another laugh, "He was a total jackass to me. I mean, he made me do clean up duty until my mission to Suna." Ino nod her head and takes in another sip of beer.

"So like what you are then."

"Major Naruto Uzimaki, the solo killer." Ino let out a small laugh, making Naruto look at her, "what?"

"Solo killer…my father mentioned you." She stood up and stretched, "It's getting late, and I really need to get home." She dropped a twenty on the table, "that should pay for my drink."

"It is a dangerous place out." Naruto said, he pulled out his wallet and placed a twenty as well.

"Ohh…I'm scare. Naruto I grew up in these parts of Konoha." Ino walked over to the door, Naruto tailing behind her.

"Yeah, but my code of honor says to never let a poor helpless girl go home alone."

"Really, well when you meet the helpless girl, she will be happy to have someone like you to take her home."

"I was talking about you, how about I take you to my pad for the night and tomorrow you can go home." Ino stood there thinking as Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Okay, not because I like you a little, but for the fact that I am drunk off my ass." Ino laughed as Naruto nod.

"Of course, your drunk off your ass, so am i." Naruto grab her waist and pulled her close, "But first, we must…wait, let's just get to my place." They stumble over to Naruto's car, Ino opened the passenger side door and fell into the seat; Naruto opened the driver side door and took a seat, but began looking for the keys.

"Hey…never mind." Naruto said to Ino as he started the ignition, shifted the car into drive and pulled off into the semi-dark streets.

Naruto and Ino stumbled up the stairs towards the living quarters, Naruto leading carrying a case of sake and Ino tailing only a few feet behind. Naruto pulled off his shirt and dropped in on the floor; he pulled open the door to the bedroom and walked in. Ino followed, and grabbed his waist kissing him on the cheek.

"I figured out what you mean." Ino said as Naruto turned and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her closer, walking backwards onto the bed. They were kissing over the bed, Naruto made haste removing the cloths off Ino's back, pulling her shirt over her head, reveling her lacy pale blue bra, the moved down and pulled her skirt off. She sat up and gasped for air, Naruto slide off his pant, leaving him in his orange boxers. Ino took a swig of some sake, Naruto did the same.

"Man…that was great." Ino said panting as Naruto smiled.

"But the main part is about to begin." He reaches behind her unclasping her bra and pulling down her panties.

"No, I'm true beautiful." Ino whined

Naruto smiled and agreed, "yeah, but you better be incredibly tight." He grabbed Ino and lifted her off the bed, over his manhood. He set her down slowly, letting her get the full length of him. Once Naruto was completely inside, Ino drank some more of the sake and poured the last remaining sake in the bottle over Naruto's mouth for him to drink, which he happily did.

Both smiled at each other and Ino started bouncing up and down, sliding Naruto's member in and out of her. Both moaned due to the pleasure and Ino leaned back, placing her arms on the bed, as Naruto took control and started thrusting into her like a jack rabbit. Ino moaned loudly and bent her index finger in front of her mouth and bit down on it relatively hard each time Naruto would thrust inside of her. She then leaned over and kissed Naruto lustfully, biting down on his lower lip so hard, that it started bleeding and then she licked at the wound, while thrusting back into Naruto. The two quickly found a pace and started thrusting into each other at the same time.

Both found this pace too slow, and together quickened their speed, thrusting faster and faster into each other. Ino suddenly gasped, as an incredible feeling of pleasure shot through her entire body. She sat up and began thrusting at a speed, which Naruto couldn't keep up with, while practically screaming with pleasure. Naruto put one hand on her hip, helping him attempt to keep up and another on one of her breasts, squeezing and messaging it and playing with her nipple between his index and middle fingers. Ino stuck three fingers into her mouth and sucked on them and put her other hand over the breast Naruto wasn't playing with and started messaging it as she screamed, "Oh GOD! I'M COMING!"

And she climaxed all over Naruto's member, which was still inside her. And the incredible feeling of her juices and his pre-cum all around his member and Ino herself clamping down around Naruto's member caused him to groan very loud and to have the most intense orgasm in his life, climaxing inside of her, while arching his back as high as he could and holding down Ino as low as he could at the hips. Ino collapsed onto Naruto's chest, both panting very fast.

Ino was the first to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "That was so incredible, I've never climaxed except by myself in my entire life and tonight I just did it!" Naruto looked down at her for a second and then he burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! It's true! This is the first time I've actually climaxed during sex! Better yet it was my first time ever!"

"Wait, you're telling me you were a virgin?" Naruto said.

"Daddy's little girl, innocent and pure." Ino said. Naruto let out a laugh into a yawn.

"Well, at least you're not some creepy lady with cats. Now let's get some sleep." Naruto lay down on his pillow falling asleep. Ino shrugged, getting tired her self and climbed off of him, going asleep in his arms.

It was noon when Naruto woke up; he rolled over and sat up looking around the room. Chick's cloths on the floor, bottles of sake clutter the night stand; he is naked under his sheets. He kicked of the sheets and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black boxers and orange sweatpants. He got dress right there. He took in a breath of fresh air when he smelled bacon. He walked out of the room onto the balcony looking around as Ino stepped out of the kitchen with a pan in her hand.

"Oh, you're up." Ino said cheerfully. She was wearing one of Naruto's t-shirts; it came just an inch or two above her knees and was a tight fit around her.

"Yeah, um so daddy's little girl can cook?" Naruto mumbled, Ino glared at him.

"No duh! I do live alone and would have been innocent if someone wasn't a horny dog." Ino walked back into the kitchen, Naruto following behind her.

"Sorry, but you have to admit, you liked it."

"Oh yeah, it was like bliss, it was everything I dreamed it would, hell I want do it right now." Ino said sarcastically.

"Hmm, just like your father." Naruto took a seat at the table; he propped up his feet and look at Ino.

"What do you mean?"

"Always sarcastic; never serious about anything unless it was dangerous." Naruto let out a sigh as he listened to the birds outside. He sat up sharply causing for Ino to look at him.

"What?"

"I live by the docks; there is no boats outside, no birds, no sounds…." He stood up looked around. He ran forward grabbing Ino as the windows high up to the roof came crashing in. black ropes fell in followed by armed men. Naruto held Ino close to him and he peeked out the door frame.

"Shit, my guns are down stairs along with the c-4." Naruto reached for the steak knife lying on the floor, as the men inside the warehouse made their way up the metal staircase towards them. Naruto pulled it off the floor, ran out and stabbed the first man he came in contact with. Naruto held the body up against him, reached around for the assault rifle on the body and released the safety. He turned around facing the stairs, as the tops of the intruders came into view. Naruto pulled the trigger, letting out rounds and rounds of bullets. "That slaughters the ones coming up the stair, but should alert the others." Naruto pushed the body off, motioned for Ino to follow.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but go into the bed room and put your cloths back on." Ino nods, "also grab me something to wear, I'm going to figure out what's up." Ino dashed into the bedroom leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto crouch across the hall, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a 9 mm and held it to close to his face. He peeked over the rail and looked around, watching the group of black uniform people move around. Then he noticed something, on the right sleeve of almost, wait…make that on the right sleeve of all of them was the Uchiha fan.

"Sasuke." Naruto groan. Naruto stood up and took random shots, hitting the c-4 pack that lay on the shelves. Everyone turn to the sound of gun fire as the c-4 exploded, setting of a chain reaction with the other laying about the warehouse. Ino came back into Naruto's view carrying a duffle bag in her arms. Naruto pulled her down to her knees and spoke softly.

"We have to get to one of the SUV's parked outside." Ino nodded her head as Naruto peeked back over, "The fire is huge, but we are in deep shit if it hits the oxygen tanks." He motions to the far corner of the building, "This was the warehouse for the local hospital, I kept the tank for something big, but this might take its spot." He grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her along with him.

A black SUV slams through the garage door into the streets of Konoha. Derby fly behind it as Naruto shift gear, coming around the corner into a road black.

"Naruto!" Ino yells, she watches Naruto slam his foot on the gas, picking up speed. Naruto put the vehicle on a straight path with the road block.

"Ino, things going to get bumpy in a minute." Naruto mumbled as the SUV plowed right into the road block. The front bumper fell off, but Naruto didn't care, he lifted his foot of the gas a little, maintaining his speed as he pulled onto the freeway.

Naruto pulled the vehicle up along the curve of a small house, put it in park and looked at Ino. Ino blinked a little before letting out a sigh as she looked over at Naruto.

"You can leave if you want?" Nartuo said.

"You are leaving me with Shika?" Ino asked.

"You know the brain of the Unit." Naruto said sounding surprised.

"Who doesn't, he's like Colonel or something?" Naruto nodded as he opened his door and stepped out. Ino followed after him, "Why?"

"He was my contact within the Uchiha Corporation." Naruto said coldly.

"Uchiha Crops….Your going to kill the main provider for military arms in Konoha?"

"Yeah…Hiashi pays a lot, now unless they can out pay him, which would be hard, than yes." The made it to the front steps. Naruto walked up and knocked on the door and took a step back. The door clicked, and then swings open as a man with black hair pulled back in a pony tail standing behind it.

"This is going to be Troublesome somehow." He mumbled.

* * *

**So what do you think? good or not. Please no flames.**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
